My personal angel
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Kise est un gaffeur, c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'aime et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance... Enfin, c'était l'objectif de départ. AominexKise


**_OS_**

Kise est une star, une star du basket et une star des magazines. Cela faisait trop de popularité pour l'idiot qu'il était. Il avait parfois quelques difficultés à vivre une vie normale, même si en tant qu'idiot ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de se séparer de l'une de ses occupations.

Il arrivait parfaitement à concilier les deux alors pourquoi faire un choix. Le seul problème c'est qu'en dehors, il ne pouvait plus rien faire avec ses amis, plus de matchs pour le fun, plus de soirées pyjamas chez Midorima, plus rien du tout. Il ne les voyait presque plus.

« Ah... Aominecchi ! » il sortit de son agence de mannequinât. Il venait de finir une série de photo pour un magazine hebdomadaire et aussi pour un autre qui venait tout juste de sortir. Il fallait reconnaitre que pour une fois, il avait vite fini.

_« Yo... ! »_

Aomine l'attendait, comme d'habitude, en bas de l'immeuble. Il était encore dans son uniforme, ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait de finir ses cours. Kise s'approcha de lui avant de se courber. « Dé... désolé pour l'attente ! »

Aomine se leva de la rambarde sur laquelle il était assis. Il enleva l'une de ses oreillettes et se permit de poser un regard inquisiteur sur son comparse.

Kise regarda à droite et à gauche, pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Aomine le fixait ainsi. « Hmm ? » fit-il innocemment. Aomine continua quelques secondes puis se retourna et se mit à marcher. _« Rien, allons y ! »_ malgré sa fatigue apparente, il ne voulait toujours pas se ménager. Aomine était fatigué de lui faire la morale, il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire.

« Ah... ok. » Kise se mit lui aussi à marcher, restant derrière le brunet en fixant son dos avec désespoir. Il appréhendait mal son silence. Même si Aomine venait le chercher tous les soirs après ses shooting, rien de particulier ne se passait.

Le ténébreux ne lui parlait pas et juste après s'être passé les salutations, il se renfermait, sa musique aux oreilles et le silence aux lèvres.

Si au moins il disait très clairement qu'il détestait le fait de venir chercher Kise, ce serait plus facile à gérer pour ce dernier. Mais il ne disait rien et le blond se torturait à deviner le fond des pensées d'Aomine, à chaque fois que celui-ci posait le regard sur lui.

Il baissa la tête, ralentissant son allure. Aomine marchait devant lui, le sac sur l'épaule retenu par une de ses mains tandis que l'autre restait dans sa poche.

Ils étaient amis, mais force était de constater que la communication ne passait pas entre eux. Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi cependant. Avant, Aomine était celui qui prêtait le plus d'attention à Kise, celui qui l'assistait et l'aidait quand ça n'allait pas, celui qui pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter bavarder sans l'ignorer, sans le frapper, sans lui crier dessus, sans s'endormir et sans menacer de lui remplir la bouche de friandises pour qu'il se taise.

Aomine et lui avaient ce genre de relation, mais cela a changé quand Kise est devenu une star et qu'il a mis de côté leur amitié au profil de sa carrière. Aomine ne lui en a pas voulu, mais sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient arrivés à cette situation.

Et dire que Kuroko s'était donné du mal pour l'assigner à la protection de Kise afin qu'ils redeviennent comme avant en passant de nouveau du temps ensemble. Cela n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves.

Aomine venait le chercher tous les jours et le raccompagnait chez lui, parce que Kuroko le lui avait demandé. Le petit garçon l'avait transformé en garde du corps pour blond décérébré.

Même si Kise ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Aomine avait accepté cette tâche, il savait pourquoi c'était lui que Kuroko avait choisi. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était le plus fort et le plus intimidant des six.

« Kise-kun, j'ai fait tout mon possible. J'espère que cette expérience te permettra de te rapprocher de lui et de lui avouer, une bonne fois pour toutes, tes sentiments. » avait-il dit sur le ton d'un reproche.

Kise en avait ennuyé plus d'un avec ses fameux sentiments, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de se confesser et encore moins de se rapprocher d'Aomine comme il l'était avant.

« C'est un idiot, laissez le ainsi. Sa bêtise aura raison de lui un jour. » c'était frustrant, mais Midorima n'avait pas tort. Kise accumulait les gaffes, de quoi énerver Aomine au lieu de le charmer. Malgré les efforts des uns et des autres, son cas était resté critique.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kise-chin, il y aura toujours du chocolat dans ma chambre pour te remonter le moral. » disait un autre en voulant se montrer gentil, mais lui aussi avait perdu la fois en son ami.

**« Ce n'est pas du chocolat qu'il lui faut, Atsushi. C'est d'un cerveau dont il a besoin. »** le garçon aux yeux vairons ne faisait, bien sûr, jamais rien pour aider Kise. Mais il était toujours le premier à soutenir qu'on ne pouvait rien pour lui.

« Ah, arrêtez d'être aussi négatif ! Je suis sûre que tu feras une parfaite épouse pour Dai-chan, du courage. »

La seule touche de féminité, au moins, avait du bon et elle s'impliquait vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui disait pas, plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, que la saint valentin serait un jour propice pour sa confession.

Rien que d'y penser, tout ça le rendait nerveux pour rien alors que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé et qu'il n'était pas si froussard que ça.

_« Oî... »_

Kise leva le regard. Aomine se tenait de bons mètres plus loin maintenant et il attendait impatient que le blond revienne sur terre. « Ah... dé... désolé. » il se mit à courir pour combler plus vite la distance.

Dès qu'ils furent de nouveau proches, Aomine lui tendit sa main de libre. Kise ne comprit pas pourquoi et le fixa quelque peu nerveux. « Ah... pas... pas... maintenant... ! » bafouilla-t-il en pensant que Aomine lui réclamait déjà son chocolat.

Aomine fronça les sourcils sans bouger sa main. _« Ton sac ! »_ dit-il calmement. Kise baissa la tête pour regarder le sac qu'il portait avec difficulté et le donna à Aomine. Le brunet se remit aussitôt à marcher et Kise en fit de même, tête baissée, honteux.

Pourquoi diable Aomine lui demanderait de lui donner un chocolat ? Le blond se trouvait vraiment stupide souvent, vraiment stupide.

« Merci, Aominecchi... »

Kise se plaça devant sa véranda, son sac de nouveau dans ses mains. Aomine l'avait amené à bon port et il était temps que ce dernier rentre chez lui. _« Pas de quoi ! »_ répondit le garçon. Kise se mit à ricaner bêtement et cela l'intrigua. Il le fixa avec incompréhension.

« Ah, non, c'est juste que tu dis toujours ça... mais ça doit être pénible... » tout était bon pour retenir Aomine encore quelques temps.

Aomine continua de le fixer avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de soupirer légèrement. _« Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas te soucier de cela. Si Tetsu pense que c'est nécessaire alors je le ferais... »_ il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le visage de Kise se décomposa sous ses yeux.

Aomine en fut surpris et perturba l'impassibilité de son expression. « Ah... oui, c'est vrai... tu le fais pour Tetsu après tout... j'avais oublié... je... tu as raison, désolé de t'emmerder avec ça... c'est stupide... de... »

Il avait l'impression d'être en concurrence avec Kuroko. Quand il s'agissait du plus petit, Aomine était toujours très bavard et était prêt à faire n'importe quoi, comme veiller sur lui par exemple. C'était évident que Kise en était frustré parce que Kuroko occupait maintenant une place qui était la sienne.

Aomine demeurait silencieux tout au long de la cogitation de Kise. Le blond rougissait de honte en plongeant sa tête de plus en plus vers le bas comme s'il voulait disparaître. Le brunet soupira de nouveau et s'avança vers lui. Il le dépassa néanmoins et alla ouvrir la porte.

_« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais rentrer, toi aussi et on avisera. »_

Kise releva la tête pour regarder son ami. « Haa ? » Aomine qui rentrait déjà, se retourna rapidement vers lui. _« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? Plutôt que de laisser cela te ronger, je suis d'accord pour t'écouter. »_

Le cœur de Kise se mit à battre plus fort, il se remplit peu à peu d'angoisse sur ce qui allait se passer. Il finit quand même par rentrer dans la maison. Ses parents étaient absents et Aomine était déjà monté dans sa chambre quand il arriva au salon.

Il entendit sa porte se refermer et avec elle ses battements s'accélérer.

Deux verres d'eau dans un plateau entre ses mains, il s'adossa à la porte en essayant de se calmer. À l'intérieur il n'y avait aucun bruit et quand il se décida à entrer, il trouva Aomine sur son lit, l'attendant patiemment.

Kise s'assit sur le sol en face de lui, un verre en main. Aomine se désaltéra et lorsqu'il fut satisfait, déposa le sien par terre.

Il fixa Kise qui sous la pression redoubla de nervosité et décida de briser le silence. _« Ki... »_ voulut-il dire, mais le blond sursauta et lui coupa la parole. « Aominecchi je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû me plaindre. Kurokocchi est notre ami et c'est normal que tu le traites spécialement... Je comprends. » ce qui avait commencé avec spontanéité se termina en un murmure boudeur et presque inaudible.

Aomine haussa un sourcil. _« Je le traite spécialement ? »_ il roula les yeux, pas très sûr de comprendre, puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. _« Donc en fait, ça veut dire que tu trouves que je te néglige ? »_

Kise baissa la tête en tremblotant légèrement, ce qui signifia à Aomine qu'il avait vu juste. Le colérique soupira en se passant encore la main dans les cheveux, puis il tendit la main vers Kise, une nouvelle fois. _« Ce que tu comptais me donner tout à l'heure... »_ dit-il en détournant le regard. _« Serait-ce trop demander que de le réclamer proprement cette fois ? »_

Le visage de Kise s'éblouit subitement, il se releva comme un enfant surexcité. « Ou... oui tout de suite ! »

Il alla fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une multitude de boites joliment emballées et de bonbons._ « C'est quoi tout ça ? »_

Kise finit par sortir un paquet, en forme de cœur, emballé dans un magnifique bleu satiné avec un ruban doré tout autour. « C'est des chocolats que j'ai reçus de la part de mes collègues de travail et de quelques camarades de classe ! » Aomine fronça les sourcils. _« Chocolats ? »_

Pas étonnant que son sac soit si lourd que même Aomine faillit se péter le bras.

Kise se tourna vers Aomine puis rampa jusqu'à lui avant de lui tendre le paquet. Le garçon, surpris, le regarda un moment avant de le prendre.

« Jo... joyeuse Saint Valentin, Aominecchi ! » Kise avait les joues légèrement rosies, mais il surmontait son embarras afin de parvenir enfin au résultat tant escompté.

Le visage d'Aomine s'éclaira. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi les filles s'étaient comportées de façon étrange et excitée toute la journée et pourquoi Momoi lui avait donné ce cadeau, c'était la Saint Valentin. Et Kise venait de lui offrir un chocolat.

Aomine soupira doucement en secouant la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Il se plaça une main sur la bouche en détournant de nouveau le regard, Kise était trop mignon, vraiment trop.

« A... Aominecchi ? » le blond fut pris d'angoisse, pas sûr que son attention plaise à Aomine. _« Ah... mer... merci ! C'est... gentil, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »_ marmonna Aomine.

« Hee ? Mais je croyais que... » Aomine se caressa les cheveux nerveusement. _« En fait je ne savais même pas quel jour on était ! »_

Kise qui était sur ses genoux s'assit confortablement en face du garçon. « Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas reçu de chocolat aujourd'hui... à part celui là ? »

Aomine jeta un regard sur son sac posé plus loin. _« Si... en fait je crois bien, Satsuki m'a donné quelque chose ce matin, mais... j'avais trop la paresse pour l'ouvrir. »_

Kise fut quelque peu dépassé par ses propos. Mais sa joie lui revint rapidement. « Don... donc ça veut dire que le mien sera le premier que tu mangeras ? Vas y, ouvre ! »

Aomine, motivé par l'engouement dont faisait preuve Kise, se prêta vite au jeu. _« Ok, ok... »_

Il ouvrit le paquet avec bonheur, mais son expression changea rapidement. _« Ahem... »_

Kise plongea le regard dans la boite en voyant l'expression perplexe d'Aomine. « Oh my God, what the heck is that ? »

Aomine ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'éclater de rire à sa réaction. Le blond, choqué, ne put même pas le bouder.

Il appuya son menton sur son poing tout en rigolant. _« Tu sais, c'est du chocolat... ça fond ! »_

Kise se laissa glisser au sol, sans vie. Une fois de plus il avait fait preuve d'une intelligence à couper le souffle. Il aurait vraiment dû le garder à la maison comme Momoi l'avait conseillé. Puis ce qu'il rentrait avec Aomine, il aurait pu le lui donner à ce moment-là. Mais il avait eu si peur que ses frères dévorent son chocolat, qu'il l'avait trimballé avec lui toute la sainte journée.

Il resta au sol à chialer comme un bébé. Aomine le regarda faire, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Puis il alla chercher un des bonbons que Kise avait sorti de son sac. _« Ne pleure pas, tiens ! Je me contenterais de ça. »_ il lui montra le petit bonbon chocolaté qu'il venait de prendre. Kise se releva et le regarda le déballer doucement puis le mettre dans sa bouche.

« C'est... c'est bon ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Aomine hocha la tête et Kise se mit à sourire.

_« Tu veux gouter ? »_

Kise hocha la tête à son tour et alla en chercher un. Aomine stoppa son mouvement et le tira vers lui. « A... Aominecchi !? »

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent sur le lit, Kise étant au-dessus de son ami. Aomine plongea sa main dans la chevelure du garçon et rapidement le sang du blond vint tambouriner à ses joues. Ses pulsations se multiplièrent et il commença à bafouiller de nouveau.

Aomine réclama son silence du bout des lèvres avant de l'embrasser. _« Chut ! Ne dis rien... »_

Un mélange à la fois mielleux et caramélisé pour un enrobé de chocolat au lait. Ce fut la première chose qu'il ressentit. Kise, pris de court, ne mit pas longtemps pour s'adapter.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine et ferma les yeux. Aomine étala le chocolat sur la langue de Kise, grâce à la sienne et une fois qu'il eut totalement fondu, il se mit à taquiner le blond.

« Aaah... minecchi ! » Kise termina sur le torse d'Aomine, haletant et rougeâtre. Aomine, lui, fixait le plafond, le cœur près à sortir de sa poitrine.

Kise se plut à l'écouter battre, rassuré par cette mélodie. « Aominecchi... ton cœur va exploser... » Aomine passa les bras autour de Kise.

_« Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça ! »_ Kise se mit à rire, en effet il était très mal placé pour critiquer l'autre. Il essaya doucement de se relever pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Aomine.

Ils étaient tous les deux rassérénés et si Kuroko avait été là, il lui aurait dit que c'était le moment idéal. « Aomine... cchi... je... je t'aime... tu es mon ange gardien ! » Aomine ouvrit de grands yeux étoilés. _« ...Tu veux dire que... tu m'aimes parce que je te sers de garde du corps ? »_ dit-il pour le taquiner et pour garder la face.

Kise secoua la tête en se redressant encore. « No... non, j'aime Aominecchi de tout mon cœur et pas parce qu'il me protège ! »

Kise avait la tête d'un enfant qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de se faire entendre de tous. Il était rouge, confus, embarrassé, amoureux, bref il était tout retourné. _« Tu en as mis du temps ! »_ murmura Aomine en arborant la plus douce des expressions que Kise eut à voir jusque là. C'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient après une très longue absence, comme si Aomine était libéré d'une longue attente.

« Aominecchi... serait ce possible qu'en fait... tu attendais ma confession ? » Kise pencha la tête, surpris par ce fait, tout en jouant avec les cheveux de l'autre. Aomine, incapable de nier l'évidence, détourna le regard avec embarras. _« Ba...baka ! »_

Kise se mit à rigoler, tellement que Aomine eut envie de le punir pour ses moqueries. _« O... oî ! »_

Le soleil se couchait et il projetait un léger rayon par les vitres de la chambre de Kise. Le blond apparu à son ami de façon étincelante, avec l'éclat et la pureté qui était la sienne. Son sourire plein de chaleur en était encore plus magnifique.

Ce sourire qui avait su le changer et l'empêcher de sombrer dans le gouffre de l'égocentrisme et de la solitude.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, son cœur rata un virage et ses mains se crispèrent sur le flan de Kise. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait, sans doute, jamais être plus amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui de Kise.

Dans son cœur, une autre certitude naquit inéluctablement. Il y avait en effet un ange gardien, mais ce n'était pas lui.

* * *

**After Story**

« Néé, néé, Aominecchi, si tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir un chocolat de Saint Valentin, qu'est-ce que tu réclamais alors ? »

_« Huh ? Quoi ? »_

« Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as tendu la main ? »

_« Rie... rien... j'ai juste deviné que tu voulais me donner quelque chose !... évite de ramener un tel sujet et surtout maintenant... »_

« Heeeee, Aominecchi est vraiment le meilleur ! »

« Kise-kun, ne te laisse pas tromper. J'ai promis à Aomine-kun que tu lui donnerais un baiser s'il acceptait de te protéger, c'est sans doute ce qu'il réclamait. »

_« Tet... Tetsu bâtard ! »_

**« Daiki, tu me déçois ! L'objectif de départ c'était que tu veilles sur lui, pas que tu en profites. »**

_« Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de toi... ! »_

« Hmm, Mine-chin, je ne te donnerais plus mes cookies. »

_« Je n'en ai jamais voulu ! »_

« L'horoscope du jour avait raison... ne t'approche pas de moi Aomine, tu pues l'amour et la mauvaise foi à des kilomètres. »

« Hahahaha, pauvre Dai-chan ! »

_« Bordel foutez-moi la paix ! »_

« Aomine-kun, tu nous empêches de jouer. »

_« Tetsu, comment oses tu ? Espèce de traitre... »_

« Aomine Daiki... je ne te savais pas ainsi, tu viens de perdre mon estime. »

_« KAGAMI ? MAIS D'OÙ SORS TU ? »_

___«...J'étais là depuis le début ! »_


End file.
